parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Hero Story Part 8.
Here is part eight of James Graham's Hero Story style. Cast * Woody - Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Buzz Lightyear - Mario (from Super Mario Bros) * Mr. Potato Head - Falco (from Star Fox 64) * Slinky Dog - Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Rex - Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Hamm - Squidward (from Spongebob Squarepants) * Bo Peep - Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sarge - Top Cat (from Top Cat) * Sarge's Soldiers - Top Cat's Gang (from Top Cat) * Andy - Roo (from Winnie the Pooh) * Baby Molly - Rosie (from Caillou) * Mrs. Davis - Cinderella (from Cinderella) * Sid - Dr. Bad Boon (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Hannah - Anais (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Scud - Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) * Etch - Sylvester (from Looney Tunes) * Lenny - Honest John (from An American Tail) * Mr. Shark - R2D2 (from Star Wars) * Mr. Spell - Stanley Pines (from Gravity Falls) * RC - Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Robot - C3PO (from Star Wars) * Rocky Gibraltar - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) * Snake - Timon (from The Lion King) * Troll Dolls - Olivia (from The Great Mouse Detective) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Penguins (from Pingu) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Toad (from Super Mario Bros) * Combat Carl - Copper (from The Fox and the Hound) * Baby Face - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Ducky - Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons) * Frog - Mr. Toad (from The Wind in the Willows) * Hand-in-the-Box - Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Princess Belle/Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) * Jingle Joe - Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) * Legs - Flaky (from Happy Tree Friends) * Rockmobile - Jack Rabbit (from Home on the Range) * Roller Bob - Buck the Horse (from Home on the Range) * Walking Car - Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) * Burned Rag Doll - Cow (from Cow and Chicken) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles (from Catscratch) * Sally Doll - Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) Transcript *Sonic: Psst! Psst! Hey, Mario! Hey. Get over here and see if you can get this tool box off me. Oh, come on, Mario, I-- Mario, I can't do this without you. I need your help. *Mario: I can't help. I can't help anyone. *Sonic: Why, sure you can, Mario. You can get me out of here. And then I'll get that rocket off you and we'll make a break for Roo's house. *Mario: Two different houses between Dr. Bad Boon and Roo. What's the difference? *Sonic: Oh, Mario, you've had a big fall. Y-You must not be thinking clearly. *Mario: No, Sonic, for the first time I am thinking clearly. You were right all along. I'm not a super plumber. I'm just a character. A stupid little insignificant character. *Sonic: Whoa. Hey. Wait a minute. Being a character is a lot better than being a, a super plumber. *Mario: Yeah, right. *Sonic: No, it is. Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a Boy Genius, pal. It's because you're a character. You are his character. *Mario: But why would Jamie want me? *Mario: Why would Roo want you? Look at you! You're a Super Mario! Any other character would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got hair, moustache, cap, clothing, boots, and gloves. You talk! Your watch does that-- that-- that "beep" thing. You are a cool character. As a matter of fact, you're too cool. I mean-- I mean, what chance does a toy like me have... against a Mario kid? All I can do is-- There's a snake in my boots! Why would Roo ever want to play with me when he's got you? I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket. Listen, Mario, forget about me. You should get out of here while you can. (Mario climbs on top and starts to push) Mario, what are you doin'? I thought you-- *Mario Come on, Turner. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing. Hit it! *Sonic: Yes, sir! Come on, Mario, we can do it. *Mario: Sonic! It's the moving van! *Sonic: We gotta get out of here now. Come on, Mario. All right. Mario. (escapes) Hey, I'm out! *Mario: Almost there. *Dr. Bad Boon: I wanna ride the pony. *Mario: Whew. Sonic. Sonic, are you all right? *Sonic: No, I'm fine. I'm okay. *Mario: Oh, yeah! Time for liftoff! Whoo! To infinity and beyond! Whoo-hoo! (as Sonic goes in pursuit, he shuts the door when he sees Tiny coming toward him as the Great Dane growls and barks) *Sonic: Back! Back! Down! Down! Okay, what do I do? Come on, Sonic, think. (sees some friends coming out and coming toward him) Aha! I've got it! Hey, guys. Can you please help me to save Mario? He's my best friend, you know. *All Characters: No problem! Here's the plan that we'll do. (as Roo and his family leave with Bad Boon making a scene that will launch Mario into outer space and make him explode, Sonic writes some blank sheets of paper) *Sonic: Now, let's move out. All right, listen up. I need you here -- Donald Duck here. Flaky? *Donald Duck and Flaky: Here! You're with each other. Buck and I don't move till we get the signal. Clear? (the mutants all give an affirmative nod) Okay, let's move! (the guys break. Donald and Flakyrush over to a heating grate and pull the face plate off the wall. They disappear into the heating duct and come to an intersection. As Donald QUACKS, he and Flaky head down the right tunnel. Lumiere stacks on top of several mutant toys to reach the doorknob of the bedroom door. Sonic hops onto Buck's seat. *Sonic: Wind the frog! (Lammy puts Mr. Toad in a motorcar that starts up) A bottom of wall insulation is pushed aside to reveal Donald and Flaky. They make their way toward a junction box that is sitting in the center of the floor. Donald and Flaky lift the loose junction box. It lifts upward and disappears into the roof. Donald extends his Pez neck out of the hole to check that the coast is clear. All the toys have manned their positions and wait silently, their eyes fixed on Woody. Wait for the signal. Donald takes the end of the line off Flaky's fishing rod with reel, hooks it onto himself, and is then lowered down through the open hole. Hanging halfway down the front door, Ducky begins to swing. Eventually he swings far enough to reach his destination: the doorbell that he presses it, causing it to ring. *Sonic: Go!! *Lumiere: No! *Mr. Toad: Here we go! (starts his car and drives past Tiny after Lumiere opens. Tiny pursues Toad and his car along a corridor) *Anais Watterson: I'll get it! (as the door keeps ringing, Donald and Flaky dissapear) *Sonic: Alright, let's go. (using his front arms, Buck propels the skateboard and crew out into the hallway. As Anais opens walks to the front door and opens it, nobody's there. *Anais Watterson: I'm coming! I'm coming! (Toad zooms by with Tiny following, causing Anais to spin round in circles) Oh, Tiny, you stupid dog. Watch where you're going. (as Anais goes back upstairs, the toys zoom by) What was that? (looks around) Oh, well. It was nothing. *Sonic: Lean back! (the characters obey and head toward Dr. Bad Boon, who is just about to kill Mario, when suddenly, Sonic speaks in a spooky voice) Reach for the sky! This town ain't big enough for the two of us. Somebody's poisoned the waterhole. We toys can see everything... *Dr. Bad Boon: Huh? What? What's that noise? *Sonic: So play nice! (Dr. Bad Boon gulps and hides back in the house) *Dr. Bad Boon: (shuts all the doors and locks them tight) Phew! Maybe Anais was right. Torturing toys for fun can be dangerous! Too dangerous to be exact. *Sonic: Thanks for saving us, guys. What could we have done without you? *Guys: Aw, it was nothing. *Mario: The van's moving away! Let's go! Hurry! (the characters race toward the car and the van and hop on board safely and keep safe inside the van and the car) *Roo: Hey! My two toys are back! I've found them at last! *Cinderella: Well done, Roo! You're my hero! I told you that you could find them, and you have! I'm so proud of you! Category:James Graham Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parts Category:James Graham's Transcripts